How To Find Fanfiction
by Triple Nipple
Summary: After the events of HTTYD 2, Hiccup and the gang come across a library containing your guy's fanfiction! If you like cheap comedy, strange cameos, and wild reactions, then you have come to the right place! If you want the gang to react to your story, review or PM me. To be updated A LOT. NOW WITH REACTIONS TO RACE TO THE EDGE! GET YA SNACKS AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since Hiccup and Toothless had defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast. It was safe to say that the whole village was having trouble adjusting without Stoick leading. Hiccup was like a Chimp trying to find his lost mother... which ironically he had just done. Being chief was certainly taking a bite out of Hiccup's already small rib-cage.

Being chief means you have to deal with every problem, no matter how retarded. For Instance, Heather, who had recently made Berk her home, had woken up with writing on her forehead that said "I break for Hiccup". Hiccup had to talk sense into the twins, which went well, especially after Tuffnut said the reason why he did it was that "I can't see my forehead". Hiccup followed his father by sleeping with two ice blocks stuck to his ears that night.

It wasn't all bad for Hiccup though. He and Astrid were getting it on in their little spare time.

Just kidding! Hiccup was totally cock-blocked until their marriage in a week.

The marriage was originally scheduled by Stoick, and Astrid said she didn't want a delay insisting to Hiccup that speed was everything with a wink on her smirking face. Hiccup couldn't argue with that because travelers who had sailed with Trader Johann had come to Berk, to share samples of new foods. When he had tried to argue Astrid back, one of the travelers stuffed his mouth with cereal! His name tag said Cap. Crunch.

Hiccups upcoming marriage had also caught the attentions of others. One of them was Dreamworks C.E.O. Jeffrey Katzenberg. Jeffrey eyed Hiccup and said "I'm going to milk this marriage like a cow and make a fortune!"

Saying Hiccup had a lot on his shoulders was an understatement.

* * *

Six days before the marriage, the gang went to the old library to clean it. This is where our story lifts off like a drone in a military base.

"Why do we have to clean the old stupid library again?" pouted Snotlout.

"Because we do what the chief says." said Astrid while tinting her eyebrows.

"I agree with Snottynose, why do we have to clean it? Nobody uses it." said Ruffnut while dropping her arms.

"I do." said Hiccup in a light tone.

"Of course you do, you're a geek. Still though, why do we have to help you?" replied Snotlout.

"Because it helps me. I already have a lot of Yak on my plate."

"Yak? Can I have some? That sounds delicious!" said Tuffnut dumbfounded.

"Here Tuffnut, eat a Snickers." said Astrid as she tossed Tuffnut a Snickers bar.

"Why?" asked Tuffnut.

"Because you get on my nerves when you are hungry." Tuffnut ate the Snickers.

"Better?"

"Nutty, just like my name." Tuffnut stopped talking and focused on eating the bar.

"Now let's just figure out how to open this door." Hiccup said as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Did you try looking under the mat?" asked Fishlegs. Hiccup pulled up the rug and picked up the key.

"And you call yourself a detective. What a shame." Ruffnut said as she shook her head. Hiccup rolled his eyes and put the key in the door. When the door opened, there awaiting them was a shocking sight. The library was sparkly clean with thousands of books.

"What happened to this place?" said Hiccup with shock.

To the left of the entrance there were many books on the many racks. Above the rack there was a plaque on the wall that said "How To Train Your Dragon" 12,100 stories. To the right there were more books and once again, a plaque on the wall. This time however it said How To Train Your Dragon Crossovers" 3,561 stories.

In the middle there were computers, a giant dictionary that said "Modern Day", and a glowing blue portal, that was hidden from the teens as there were curtains in front of it.

"Shit just got real." said Snotlout whose jaw had completely dropped.

"Who did this?" asked a stunned Astrid.

"Um, I think I know." said Fishlegs.

"How?" asked Astrid. Fishlegs pointed to the ground where there was a big copyright symbol and the names "Dreamworks, "Disney", and "Pixar" along with the Illuminati symbol.

"Well whoever they are, they must be gods." said Hiccup. Nods were shared around the room.

"Guys, you need to see this." said Fishlegs motioning to a book in his hand.

"Here he goes with that stupid "You need to see this cliche". said Tuffnut with chocolate still all over his face.

"I agree, stop being so cheesy." said Astrid as the group walked over. The books title was called Hiccup's best friend. It had a picture of Hiccup and Toothless in HD. The book had a date and a rating, which was K+ and these things called reviews, favs, and follows.

"I think these stories are about us." said Fishlegs while cringing.

"I also think these stories are... from the future." The whole group gasped.

"That's impossible!" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup we fly dragons and feed them grass." said Astrid.

"Not helping." said Hiccup.

"So wait a minute, does this mean we were famous enough to have people write about us?" asked Snotlout. There was a pause before everyone started cheering. Even the dragons were celebrating.

"I always knew people would write about me." said Snotlout while kissing himself. Fishlegs then saw how organized it was was. There slots for each person on Berk. Then it was by reviews then by rating. Hiccup and Toothless had sections about five times bigger than the next person, which was Astrid. After that, there was a O.C. box which was 10 times bigger than the next person in line.

"It looks like everyone writes about Hiccup and Toothless." said Astrid.

"I wish my box was bigger." said Fishlegs as he stared at his puny section. Snotlout looked at his box compared to Hiccup's and was livid.

"Why is he always the main person!" yelled Snotlout. He shook his fist.

"Because they are the heroes." said Astrid. Snotlout winced.

"Should we read these?" asked Tuffnut as he picked up a couple of books.

"Well obviously yes. We have to get to the bottom of all this." said Hiccup. The group was happy to hear that.

"So, where should we start?" asked Fishlegs with crossed eyebrows.

"Let's just dig in everywhere. Make sure to share each detail of every story you read." said Hiccup as he grabbed two books. The rest of the gang dug in.

Little did they know, great adventure, horror, and anti-climatic moments were stationed dead ahead.

* * *

 **So after a two year Hiatus, I have returned to Fanfiction. I deleted everything from my old account including my 6 chapter 100 review story "HTTYD 3,000 Fanfic special". To those who remember me I thank you. To those new, welcome! I hope to entertain. Right now I have a lot of free time, so this should be updated a lot. It would be nice if you could fav, follow, or review or even PM me. Until next time, Arizona Peace Tea!**


	2. Brazzers

The Gang dug into Fanfiction, and the reactions piled in like 12 pigs trying to eat out of a bucket.

"WHAT?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"THAT'S ABSURD!"

"THIS IS HOT!"

"WATCHING THE MOVIE AND SERIES?"

"NONE OF US HAVE READ A PAGE! IF READING THE DESCRIPTION IS THIS INTENSE, IMAGINE THE STORIES THEMSELVES!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!" The gang stared at each other and started to read. Fishlegs saw many books with Hiccstrid written all over them, including the one in his grasp.

"Why do these people like Hiccup and Astrid so much? I wouldn't be hopping all over the place if two of my favorite book characters got together." Fishlegs said with curiosity.

"And what does Hiccstrid feels mean? Sounds like a nervous tick to me." said Ruffnut. Hiccup and Astrid shared crooked eyebrows with each other.

"I have a strange feeling we are being stalked." said Hiccup.

 _"You don't know the half of it." said a crazed fangirl with purple hair who was staring through one of the many secret tiny cameras on the roof._

"All I know is from reading some descriptions that a lot people see me as a damsel in distress who punches Hiccup before kissing him every time."

"Well actually you only punch him before kissing him 28.2% of the time." as Fishlegs pondered if he could make his statement canon, Astrid kicked him in the knee.

"Well, at least no one hates me." said Hiccup, still observing descriptions.

"I wonder why." said Astrid sarcastically.

"Hey Astrid, is it true that you want Hiccup to man up and initiate more kisses between you two?" asked Tuffnut with a rather confused expression. Astrid was about to stuff his face with another Snickers when Ruffnut stopped her.

"Astrid I'll handle this." She rolled her face upside down and said:

"Of course Astrid does, why do you think she looks so desperate every time Hiccup stops kissing her?" Astrid's legs quickly went weak.

"Well at least I can improve on that soon, with our WEDDING and all." Hiccup's face looked like one of the angry troll faces. Astrid shared a smile with him, before he thought "Screw it" and kissed her hard. When the kiss ended, as well as Astrid's moaning, everyone looked like they had just taken an arrow to the knee.

 _"Come on! I need more Hiccstrid!" said Squidward as he stared intensely through his "Live-stream" of the gang._

Meanwhile Hiccup stared at the first page of "Hitchups" by The Antic Repartee.

"I feel like there is going to be a lot of stories where I leave Berk after Astrid found me hiding Toothless."

"And then you comeback, looking like a hunk." said Tuffnut while closing his eyes.

"What?" exclaimed Hiccup.

"Well people seem to pass on..." Tuffnut was interrupted by Hiccup. Hiccup rolled his eyes and said:

"No not that. How many of those books with that theme have you read already in five minutes?"

"Actually 4 minutes and 20 seconds." said Fishlegs with a grin. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"21."

"How?"

"I am a excellent speed reader."

"That my weird friend, could be useful. Did you get anything else from these stories?" asked Hiccup.

"I got a tiny bit of dust on my hand."

"Ugh, I meant other info."

"Oh, for one, when you return, Astrid's knees..."

"Continue on, and I'll chop your knees off." growled Astrid.

"Moving on, you are always stronger and better looking."

"Got that down."

"About half the time you have this thing called an O.C. girlfriend, whatever that is." Hiccup's face turned as red as a clown's nose. Astrid was not happy with this.

"These people are going to get licked when I find them." said Astrid while tearing her book in half. Hiccup took a quick break from Tuffnut and exclaimed:

"Oh no Astrid! We have no idea what breaking a book will do!"

"Relax, it was in another language. All I could understand is that it was in another language and that it said "Astrid and Hipo."

"Why would people pair you up with a hippo?" asked Ruffnut confused.

"Someone mentally challenged." said Astrid.

 _The people of Mexico cried after putting Astrid's words through Google Translate._

"Well Tuff, continue." said Hiccup.

"Okay, people always characterize you as very hostile, and more dragon than human, which I thought your mom already said you were."

"I can dig that."

"Your dad hates you, but in the end you end up staying and being happy." Hiccup grimaced at the mention of his late father.

"Well, that's enough of that topic for now." said Hiccup. Snotlout perked up.

"Hiccup, you're my cousin?" asked Snotlout.

"Yeah, wait? Did you not know that?"

"My dad never said anything."

"Still though! Didn't he tell you Stoick was your uncle?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup looked upset.

"I can't believe you don't know your family tree." said Fishlegs, hugging Meatlug.

"I never found it important. All I need is Hookfang. And R-O-U-G-H-N-U-T." said Snotlout, slowly emphasizing the misspelled Ruffnut part. Ruffnut literally did not care.

"You have no respect for authority." said Astrid disgusted.

* * *

"Hey guys? What's a movie, asked Tuffnut. Everyone looked dinged, when Fishlegs stared at the "Modern Day Dictionary".

"Maybe this will tell us, but is this not the modern day?"

"Lets not let our minds get raped and look into it." said Hiccup. Fishlegs opened the dictionary and saw terms he had never seen before.

"Oh my gods, this is from the future. Which means, we could be in the past." Fishlegs said over-dramatically. The twins then grabbed the book and slid to the F's.

"I wonder what the people of the future have down for the word fart." said Tuffnut, sliding his finger across each page.

"Me too." said Ruffnut. Tuffnut found it.

"Fart. An eruption between the legs." Not even Hiccup could keep his shit in tact as each fell on the surprisingly soft glass floor.

"Okay, let's find movie." said Hiccup, still gagging. Fishlegs quickly spotted it.

"Movie, a film about a group of characters and their adventures. A non-stop live picture book, except faster, and on a screen." The gang gasped.

"By screen, do you mean like those." Snotlout said while pointing to the computers. The gang looked at them.

"I think you're right Snotlout." said Hiccup.

"I'm always right." said Snotlout while snorting. Hiccup looked at the computer and saw an arrow on the screen. He also saw a mouse.

"Maybe this controls it." said Hiccup. He put his hand on his mouse and the arrow moved.

"Incredible! See what happens when you click on the G icon!" said Fishlegs. Hiccup left clicked on it and it opened google.

"Unbelievable! This is a discovery for the ages!" said Astrid. Snotlout noticed a tab that said "History".

"Click on that thingy that says history. It could give us big answers as to what's going on."

"Great idea Snotlout." Hiccup did as commanded. A big list came up. The gang looked confused.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." said Fishlegs. Snotlout noticed another icon.

"Click on the thing that says Brazzer's. It might be helpful." said Snotlout. Hiccup clicked on it.

What happened next left a gigantic mark on time itself.

With the speakers on 100% and many speakers placed not only on the roof, but the whole island, the video played. Hiccup had triple clicked on "Brazzers", causing the first video on the site to play, which was a 11 hour video. The gang quickly saw what was going on. The whole island could hear it. Even the stalking "live-streamers had to turn the volume down.

"OH MY GODS! SINS! SINS!" Hiccup ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!." Fishlegs did his prominent scream.

"MY EYES ARE ON FIRE!" yelled Astrid. She threw her ax into one of the tiny cameras.

 _"Good thing there are like a million "streams"." said Mabel as she tuned into the camera Dipper was watching from._

"Nice." said Tuffnut casually.

"You have to respect the amazing form these people use to pound each others bodies." said Ruffnut while bringing her hands together.

"I agree with you very so much ." said Tuffnut very nerdly.

"I have to say, the future looks spectacular." said Snotlout.

* * *

The village was chaotic. Mothers were covering their children's ears. Some vikings were in bed since it was 11:37 P.M. When they woke up and heard it, they stormed out of their houses, yelling very strange things.

When Spitelout heard it, he roared like a Thunderdrum. Gobber thought two newlyweds were very sensitive when he heard it. Valka covered her ears. The town gathered around Spitelout in the great hall within two minutes, with the sounds coming from everywhere.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" screamed the villagers.

"Somehow, someone is projecting "noises" around the island. We need to find the culprits and destroy the sounds!" yelled Spitelout. The villagers agreed.

"It's probably the twins." said Heather, still upset with the forehead ordeal. Everyone nodded.

"But that's incest!" said Gobber.

"Not like that! They are probably projecting the sounds through horns. How they are creating the sounds? I have no clue." replied Heather.

"Find the twins and destroy every horn making that noise. And cover your ears!" commanded Spitelout. The village nodded and took off.

There was just two problems. The village did not know the gang was in the library, which was on the other side of the island. The other? The speakers were invincible and pretty much hidden.

* * *

"HOW DO WE TURN IT OFF?" yelled Hiccup.

"STORMFLY! DESTROY!" All the dragons attacked the computers, but they were also indestructible.

"HOW? THOR TAKE THE REINS!" yelled Fishlegs.

"IF WE DON'T STOP THIS SOON, THE GODS WILL BE REALLY MAD!" said Hiccup.

"WELL DON'T LOOK AT ME! I DON'T ALWAYS HAVE PLANS LIKE YOU!"

* * *

Berk. Anarchy. Anarchy. Berk.

* * *

 **Hello! I hoped enjoyed this. I'll get to reacting to more crazy stories soon, as well as the fics by you guys. I want to read your whole story first! I'll even drop a few reviews ;D. This was totally going to happen in the story anyway. How could it not? I may have a update tomorrow or Wednesday, if not Thorsday! Send in more stories for me to read and write reactions too! See Ya!**

 **P.S. the purple haired fangirl is Sierra from Total Drama. if you haven't seen it or Race to the Edge, go to watchcartoononline now!**


	3. Hard Suprises

Heather was flying around on Windshear trying to destroy speakers but were unsuccessful. They even couldn't track the riders location because there was no scents or hints. It was almost like someone spilled Oxi Clean all over the place. Man, who could have done that...

"Come on girl, we've been searching for 2 hours, lets just call it a night." The only problem was that it was impossible to sleep. Heather then turned her head and saw that the old library ahead was really loud. Heather looked intently at it and pointed Windshear towards it. Windshear and Heather landed at the front door and went inside. What they saw blew their minds.

Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs were in a corner with their dragons with decimated looks on their faces. Meanwhile, Snotlout and the Twins were hooked on the screen. Heather quickly put her hand on her throat.

"What happened?" asked Heather.

"I don't know! I clicked on history then a icon and BAM! That happened!" yelled Hiccup.

"You can't stop it either. Can you?" asked Heather again. Hiccup shook his head.

"We tried destroying it, but its indestructible." said Astrid. Heather got an idea.

"Did you try re-clicking it?" Hiccup face palmed and went over to the computer. He clicked the screen and it stopped, or rather paused. There was still a "wicked" screenshot though.

"That's kinda better." said Fishlegs. The Twins and Snotlout were sad that it "ended".

"Come on, that was top tier entertainment." said a pouting Tuffnut.

"That was so unsanitary." said Astrid.

"Since when do you care about being clean? I always thought you played dirty. Not that I don't like dirty." Snotlout replied while loosening his posture. Astrid tripped him on his back.

"We'll figure out how to get rid of the whole thing in the morning. Let's go home and rest." Hiccup said tiredly. It was 2:35 a.m. When the gang went to the door however, it was locked, from the outside! Everyone viewing on the cams cheered and put their arms in the air like they just didn't care.

 _Meanwhile, in Quahog, Rhode Island_

 _Stewie was trying to figure out a way to get into the library with the gang. He was studying blue prints for his multi-dimension machine and said: "I will eventually get in that library and get my Toothless plushy signed even if that's the last thing I do!_

"Well this blows! We are definitely trapped!" said Fishlegs.

"And there's no beds!" said Tuffnut while frowning.

"We can just use our dragons.." Hiccup was instantly interrupted by strange music coming over the stereos. The music was darude-sandstorm. Then, everyone's jaw dropped. Bed after bed came out of the ground and setup all over the place!

 _Again in Quahog, Rhode Island_

 _Quagmire stared at the screen and saw his beds coming out of the ground. He was stunned at first, but then got excited and squealed "Hiccup and Astrid are using my beds! There is Hiccstrid on my beds!_

"We are definitely being stalked." said Fishlegs while cringing.

"Awesome! Can I have something else futuristic oh great masters of stalking!" said Tuffnut while bowing. He then got hit by a falling box of sour cream.

"Sour cream? This sounds familiar..." continued Tuffnut.

"Moving on, I guess we're sleeping here." said Hiccup. The gang was about to get on beds when they saw weird things on them.

"Guys, what the heck is this?" asked Fishlegs. He was holding a plastic envelope that said "Netchix".

"Something we shouldn't be touching, perhaps." said Heather as she raised a finger. Tuffnut found something else on his bed. He found a condom.

"Guys! Look! It's very flexible and strong!" he put it on his head and ran around with it while blowing into it.

"What's that?" asked Snotlout. Tuffnut looked at the bed and saw a box. It said Trojan on it.

"Trojan Condoms. XXL 10 inch pleasure. Hmm. Sounds very decent if I may say so myself.

"Does it say what its for or how to use it?" asked Hiccup. Tuffnut looked at the label and read:

"Best in birth control. Whatever that is." Everyone looked at Tuffnut with shock on their faces.

"You idiot! It's for having whoo-hoo time without having a baby. Which, now that I think of it, it sounds very nice." said Ruffnut.

"Ugh." sighed Astrid. This was going from bad to worse. Snotlout then spoke up.

"Guys! You have to try this candy! Its really good."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Hiccup.

"I'm sure. Try it." Snotlout somehow put it in everyone's mouth.

"This is really good." said Fishlegs.

"I'm surprised." said Hiccup.

* * *

A few minutes later, all of the guys were getting a weird feeling in between their legs. Oh gods.

"SNOTLOUT, I DON'T THINK THAT WAS CANDY!" yelled Hiccup.

"SORRY! MY BAD! BUT THIS DOES FEEL PRETTY WICKED!" Hiccup got the box and read it:

"VIAGRA! FOR ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION!" Snotlout laughed nervously.

"That's so nasty!" commented Heather. Astrid gagged.

* * *

"Okay, now don't touch or eat anything." said Hiccup. Astrid then noticed something a little different on the bed. A picture of Quagmire's face.

"Who is that?" asked Fishlegs. Everyone shrugged.

"Well, its creeping me out." said Astrid. Heather agreed.

"Giggity." Everyone turned their heads toward Tuffnut.

"What. Was. That." Hiccup said slowly. Tuffnut got off of the bed and back on it. It made another giggity.

"That is messed up." said Fishlegs. Tuffnut messed around with the bed until it sounded like a remix of the Usa National Anthem.

"Will you please stop that?" asked Astrid as she was about to pull her hair out.

"But it's cool." said Tuffnut.

"Can we please just get to sleep?" asked Heather. The others agreed. They needed sleep.

* * *

The gang woke up. They were surprised to see...actually scratch that, they wen't surprised the slightest when they saw a gigantic platter of glorious food on it. There was a big sticky note next to it that said: "Thanks from your friends at the Krusty Krab, Bob's Burgers, and Denny's.

"I'm not going to even question this." said Snotlout as he assaulted a burger. The rest of the gang dug in without caring.

* * *

"That was delicious." said Astrid.

"I rate 8 out of 8." said Tuffnut as he collapsed.

"I think we should get back to reading some of the books. That was kinda fun." said Fishlegs as he rubbed his belly.

"Maybe we can find values in them." said Hiccup. Astrid rolled her eyes at that comment. Fishlegs pulled a random book out of the Stoick section. It was called "Unlike Most Surprises" by Tangled4ever.

"This one's about Stoick and Valka reuniting." said Fishlegs. Hiccup sounded interested.

* * *

134 seconds later...

"That was touching on so many levels! Meatlug hold me!" Fishlegs was loosing it.

"Is that really what transpired?" asked nodded.

"I have new appreciation for your dad." said Heather.

"Too bad he's not here with us... physically that is." said Hiccup. Everyone was choking up. Then someone had to ruin the moment...

"Hiccup!" called Tuffnut.

"What?"

"Take a glance at this!" Tuffnut was pointing to the screen. Instead of having Brazzer's up, he had something called Netflix up and a shot of them from... a year ago?

"What is that?" asked Astrid. Hiccup shrugged.

"Maybe its one of those movie thinga majingers about us." insisted Fishlegs.

"Dragons Race To The Edge?" Tuffnut read confused.

"It's about us in the edge!" realized Hiccup.

"13 episodes." read Fishlegs.

"So we might be able to see what happened when we weren't looking? Interesting..." said Snotlout.

"Lets watch it!" yelled Ruffnut as she clicked on "Play All".

"Oh gods, this is bad." said Hiccup. They were in for quite a "edgy" surprise.

* * *

 **So the update was late due to a surprising trip to da beach. I got to go bogey boarding and got a wicked stomach scar. It's only fun if you get a scar out of it! And who would have thought half the chapter was about Quagmire's beds. Shows how random this story is**

 **So Monrou Beta, I have decided to follow through and have the gang react to to Race to the Edge. Don't worry though, there is still much, much, MUCH more Fanfiction to react to. Time to answer to some reviewers now!**

 **cynderthedragoness and litwick723, I think I might need a whole chapter or two to react to not just your crazy story, but Gender benders overall.**

 **guest- Evil Hiccup? Virgin Sacrifice Au? Sounds random... and great for wicked reactions! Could you recommend some titles though?**

 **tomboybookgirl- expect many more cameos from all over the place! I promise to include a dish of Gravity Falls cameos ;D**

 **See Ya!**


	4. Origins

**[prisoner #1 grunts as lead guard hands out food] - Meal time, maggots.**

"The oucast prison?" questioned Snotlout.

"It's where they kept Dag- oh, I think we are about to see my invisible puzzle pieces unravel." said Fishlegs.

"He speaks like a maniac." whispered Tuffnut to Ruffnut while gesturing towards Fishlegs.

 **\- [prisoner#2] Over here! [men groaning] [prisoner #1] But that's not bread! Why does he always get special treatment? Oh, Mr.**  
 **Big Shot! Mr. Berserker chief!**  
 **[Dagur] Oh, hey, you want some? Come here, I'll give you some.**  
 **[prisoner#1] Spare me a morsel! [Dagur] Oh! I've been meaning to tell you something for the last three years. (Dagur bashes his head into the bars)**

"Outcasts should have to least pass a IQ test or something. Some are so stupid." said Astrid with a huff.

 **Your voice is really annoying! Ah! [cracks neck] Gosh, that feels good. (Dagur unravels the folds to reveal a key)**

"SERIOUSLY! WE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TROUBLE ALL BECAUSE OF ONE NUTJOB!" yelled Astrid

"We did go on a cool and very educational adventure though." said Hiccup.

"The only person who can relate to the word education besides you is Fishlegs." said Snotlout.

 **[Dagur chuckling] Huh? Ah.**  
 **[guards] Oh! A woolly igloo? [chuckling] Where'd you hear that? He's escaped! Dagur's got out! [groans] Sound the alarm [all shouting]**

"Woolly igloo? I agree with Astrid. They do need IQ tests." said Snotlout.

 **[Dagur] Oh, goody.**  
 **A challenge! Ahhh! - [Berserkers] Get him, Dagur! - Show 'em who's boss! [lead guard] Oh, that's not good. (Dagur is whooping ass)**

"Those guards go down like noobs in Call of Duty." said Tuffnut.

"They are worse than Stormtroopers." said Ruffnut.

 **[lead guard continued] [laughs] Ooh! [whistling] No, no, Dagur, don't! I'm the one that gave you the key.**  
 **Which makes you a traitor.**  
 **[chuckles] I hate traitors. (Dagur bashes him against the door)**  
 **[grunts] It's a new day, Hiccup.**  
 **[laughs] Hope you're well rested.**

"So that's how he got out. I always thought that the Skrill came and rescued him." said Ruffnut.

"That's just, I don't even know anymore." said Hiccup.

* * *

 **[lightly roaring] [music] Okay, bud, let's try the new move.**

"And by new move you mean something that you saw me do and just had to try and out perform me." said Astrid while crossing her arms.

"Yeah right! I'm so the OG!" denied Hiccup.

 **Ah-hooo! Yeah, baby! That's it, Toothless! Push it.**  
 **You've got it! Climb higher.**  
 **[laughs] [belt unlatching] What the Oh, no, not again! Uh, hey, Toothless! Hey.**

"You should really stop taking so many notes from me and just let it fly! You know? Dragon boy see Dragon boy do!" taunted Astrid. Hiccup's face flushed like a toilet.

 **[growls] So just plummet, or, uh any ideas? (Toothless gives him assistance) I seriously have to get my own pair of wings.**

"The origins in this are so real." said a fascinated Fishlegs.

"This should be good then." said Heather.

 **[Toothless grumbles] Oh, quiet, you.**  
 **Don't even start.**

Toothless acts like a teenage girl sometimes." commented Snotlout. Toothless tried to swipe out his feet but Snotlout dodged him.

"I'm so use to that retaliation stuff now. Can't touch this!" Snotlout twerked for a couple seconds in Toothless' face.

* * *

 **[Hiccup narration] This is Berk.**  
 **This is Berk too.**  
 **And so is this.**  
 **[munching nadder] And this also.**

"That's three Berks though!" yelled Tuffnut.

 **Yeah, it's been three whole years since the war with the Berserkers.**

 **And Berk has changed a lot.**

"You can say that again." said Astrid.

 **But then again, so have we.**

"True." said Hiccup.

 **Snotlout works at the armory now.**  
 **Gobber gave him the title of "official weapons tester".**

"It's an awesome job." said Snotlout.

 **[laughs] It works! The twins, to absolutely no one's surprise, have decided to dedicate their lives to Loki. (the twins put a bed of weapons underneath Snotlout) Uh, Hookfang! Hookfang! (narration continued) the god of pranks.**

"Except when the twins are alive!" said Snotlout.

 **Lucky us.**  
 **You just have to cut it that close, don't you? Hookfang Ugh! There will be repercussions for this.**  
 **\- Repercussions! - Yes!**

"Maybe if you say repercussions 10 times you'll get smarter." said Astrid smugly.

 **[Hiccup] And then there's Fishlegs, who has really found his calling, teaching the children of Berk the history of dragons.**

Fishlegs was proud of himself.

 **[Fishlegs] And if you look closely at the walls of the Great Hall, you'll still see puncture marks where the Speed Stingers attacked.**

 **Interesting fact about these dragons... Oh! Oh, look, kids! We're in luck.**  
 **Here come two of Berk's most famous heroes.**

"Gobber is famous?" asked Tuffnut.

 **Ho ho! Heroes? I've got some chiefing to do, but I guess I could spare a moment... [Fishlegs continued] Hiccup and the amazing Toothless! [kids cheering] eh, to introduce my son and his Night Fury! [laughs] Hooray.**

"Wow, Stoick was desperate for attention." said Snotlout. Hiccup glared at him.

 **[all cheering] [Stormfly barks] [Astrid] Hey, there you are.**  
 **Hiccup, I've been chasing you since the armory.**  
 **Well, I thought we'd try out the far North today.**

"You really need to stop interrupting people." said Astrid.

"Sorry. I just get these talking craves."

"More like denial craves." said Snotlout. Hiccup glared again.

 **Uh, can we talk about something first? [Hiccup] Yeah, sure, if you can catch me.**

"I wasn't wrong for once." said Snotlout.

* * *

 **[Toothless roars] [Hiccup] You know what? I'm just gonna say it.**  
 **I have a really good feeling about today, Astrid.**

 **You say that every time we go searching for new dragons.**

"You say that everyday about everything." yelled Snotlout.

"Sorry I'm a positive person." said Hiccup.

 **Hiccup, while we have a second, I wanted to talk to you about- (Hiccup interrupts Astrid) Oh, look, look, look, look! You see it? There's definitely some movement up ahead.**

"There was oh so much movement." said Tuffnut as the Twins giggled.

 **Long neck, large head.**  
 **Behind that rock formation.**

"Okay, maybe I was in denial." said Hiccup.

"Maybe?" questioned Snotlout.

"Okay I was. Happy?"

"Very much so, thank you."

 **Yeah, anyway, I wanted to tell you-(Hiccup takes off) Ugh!**

"Tough love." said Tuffnut.

 **This is it, Toothless.**

 **A new species of dragon, bud!** [ **Toothless growls] -(Twins in Unison) Loki'd! -(Unison again) Loki'd! Ha! You totally thought "Barf"was a new dragon!**

 **Did not! Let's go, bud.**

"You totally did." said Ruffnut.

"Yes we have established that Ruffnut." said Hiccup sarcastically.

 **Wow.**  
 **Who yakked in his mutton? [Hiccup grunting, Toothless purring]**

Hiccup, those guys are muttonheads.

"Yes. That is very well purified when it comes to us." said Tuffnut, trying to copy Hiccup.

 **But you have to admit, we've visited every island, every sea stack, and every rock in the archipelago twice.**

"Well that number has certainly gone up." said Snotlout.

 **And we haven't spotted a new dragon in a long time.**  
 **This can't be all there is.**  
 **There has to be something more out there.**  
 **What if there isn't, Hiccup? What if we're done? - What if the search is over? - It can't be.**

"The irony is real." said Fishlegs while chewing on some Doritos.

"Wait a minute Guppy, where did you get those?" asked Snotlout.

"At the snack bar." said Fishlegs whilst pointing to the snack bar. There was food of all sorts.

"I just went for it. This food is delicious." continued Fishlegs. The gang dug in and was very surprised by the results.

"He's right. This is dope." said Astrid while eating nachos. (End of snack bar while watching something cliche in every fic)

 **[sighs] Well, it's over for me.**  
 **I've been trying to tell you.**  
 **Stormfly and I, we're joining the Berk Guard.**

"So how did that turn out?" asked Hiccup.

"I kinda danced around it." said Astrid.

 **Oh.**  
 **You... That's great.**  
 **I'm happy for you guys.**  
 **Look, maybe you should give some thought to what's next for you and Toothless.**

"I wonder what that could be." said Snotlout sarcastically again.

 **[grunts] [bird hooting] I guess it's just you and me from now on, bud.**  
 **[groans] [grunting] Oh, come on.**

"My point proven. Man am I people's person or what." bragged Snotlout. Toothless growled.

* * *

 **Mulch, I can't get it! - What's the problem, Bucket? - I'm not sure, Mulch.**  
 **I can't raise the net.**  
 **Something's pulling at it.**

"So much stupidity." mumbled Heather.

 **Do you think [both] Sea monster! [both] Whoa! [Twins] Loki'd! - Gah! - [Johann] Help me. [Tuffnut] Aw, man, you should have seen the looks on your faces.**  
 **[Tuffnut]- Priceless.**  
 **\- [both] Full Loki.**  
 **[Tuffnut] Bet you never saw a full Loki coming, am I right, Johann? Johann? [spits]**

"I don't know if I wanna know the full story." said Astrid.

* * *

 **[door opens] Hiccup, what are you doing home so early? Oh, I just wanted to spend some time with my dear old dad.**  
 **Yeah, you know, we never get to talk anymore.**  
 **So - All right, what is it? - What's what? "What is it?" Can't a son spend some quality time with his father? Not this one.**

"Hey Hiccup?" asked Snotlout.

"What?"

"Do you need a crockpot?"

"A crock.."

"Cause' you just got roasted!" (author shoots himself)

 **Not usually, at least.**  
 **\- So let's hear it.**  
 **\- [sighs] All right.**  
 **Did you know Astrid just joined the Berk Guard? I'd heard that.**  
 **Good for her.**  
 **And the other riders have got their different things going on.**

"I might have to differ with you on that." said Heather.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Tuffnut.

 **\- What are you saying, son? - I'm saying, I don't know.**

"You obviously knew what was next." said Snotlout.

"If you were in shoes-ahgh- "SHOE" then you would have known how I felt." said Hiccup.

 **\- Maybe it's time for me - [moaning] Johann! - What happened to you? - Ooh, Dagur! - What about Dagur? - He's out.**  
 **He's more Berserk than ever.**

"Eh, give or take." said Ruffnut

 **And from the way he was talking, Hiccup you're number one on his revenge list.**

"I wonder who number two was?" asked Tuffnut

"Duh. Obviously me. I obj slay his men better than anyone else." said Snotlout cockily.

"Please, besides Hiccup and Heather he hasn't even said one of our actual names ever. He called you Snothat." said Fishlegs out of the blue. Snotlout quivered.

 **All we got out of Johann before he passed out was this: Dagur escaped from Outcast Island by commandeering his ship.**

"Am I the only one who finds it strange that Johann so happened to be on Outcast island exactly when Dagur escaped?" asked Ruffnut.

"She has a point." said Astrid.

 **He threw Johann overboard about here.**  
 **[Snotlout] So what you're saying is Dagur could be anywhere by now.**  
 **Well, technically, yes.**  
 **Oh, great! Great, great, great.**

"You were just a ray of sunshine I see." said Heather

 **So that just leaves I don't know, let me think about this the entire ocean to search! - No, thank you.**

"Probably not even 5% of the ocean." said Fishlegs.

 **\- Master Hiccup.**  
 **Johann, you're awake.**  
 **And feeling much better.**  
 **Thank you for asking.**  
 **More importantly, I have more than a strong suspicion where our nefarious foe may be heading.**  
 **[chuckles] Outside the archipelago? No! Just inside the fog bank on our outer group of islands.**  
 **We've never been out that far.**

"That's hard to believe." said Astrid.

 **When Dagur commandeered my precious ship, he also came into possession of a very important map one that leads to a graveyard of ships - hidden in that fog bank.**  
 **\- [Snotlout] Wow! - That's the first place I'd go.**  
 **\- If I may be allowed to finish? Johann, last time we allowed you to finish, we ended up on Breakneck Bog.**  
 **\- So, no No finishing.**

"Princess Snotlout was lonely without Thor Bonecrusher." said Astrid very dubbingly.

"Ugh!" Snotlout twisted his fingers in rage.

 **\- [Hiccup] Enough! What's so special about the graveyard and why would he go there? - Well, you see - The short version, please.**  
 **It's where I store all my treasures and wares.**  
 **Wow, concise, to the point.**

"That was surprising indeed." said Heather.

 **Who knew he had it in him? [Johann] Which reminds me of the first time I was labeled as "concise"! He was a young man, - very ugly, I actually - Johann.**  
 **\- Yes? - Focus.**

"Johann would be the worst poet ever." said Fishlegs.

 **Is there anything else? As a matter of fact, there is one ship you must avoid at all cost.**  
 **It's called the Reaper.**  
 **Riddled with booby traps from stem to stern.**

"Johann is such a dick for not telling us about the eels." said Snotlout

 **Barely made it out with my life the only time I dared venture aboard.**

"How did he make it out?" asked Hiccup to himself.

 **Oh, wow! Okay, Toothless, let's go.**  
 **Unless, of course, any of you can make time out of your busy schedules to capture a dangerous maniac?**

"Our schedules were busy stable boy." said Tuffnut.

 **[music] This is pretty great, huh, bud? [growls] Seems like forever since we all flew as a group.**  
 **Let's see how rusty they are.**

"We literally fly everyday. If anything we should have been better." said Snotlout.

 **V formation! Not bad.**  
 **Diamond formation! How rusty does this guy think we are?**

"Apparently a lot." said Astrid.

 **Uh, guys, little tight on the diamond, aren't we? [coughs] [chuckles] Just like old times.**  
 **5,000 pounds of flaming muscle coming through! Ever a class act.**

"Well someone has to look intimidating." said Snotlout.

 **\- I knew it.**  
 **I knew there was more.**  
 **\- Some of these ships? I've never seen anything like them before.**

"They look plain to me. And I've seen a lot more ships than you." said Heather.

 **Okay, everybody fan out.**  
 **If you see any trace of Dagur, send a signal.**  
 **[growls] It's all right, Stormfly.**  
 **Nothing to worry about.**  
 **[growling] Don't be nervous, girl.**  
 **We don't want you to do that.**

"Meatlug needs to grow a backbone guppy." said Snotlout. Meatlug fired lava at Snotlout.

 **Ugh! [chuckles] Hookfang, these guys were awful sailors.**  
 **[laughs] Oh! A little help here Hookfang! Hey! I saw that look! What did we talk about?!**

"The memo was received badly I see." said Astrid.

"Eh. He's his own man." said Snotlout.

 **That's got to be the Reaper.**

"No shit." You already know by now who said that.

 **\- [Hiccup] No sign of Dagur.**  
 **\- Looks like we got here first.**  
 **\- What's the plan? - We wait.**  
 **Wait Wait a minute.**  
 **For how long? This fog really gives Meatlug the willies.**

"What doesn't give her the willies?" asked Heather.

 **He has a point.**

 **We can't wait around here forever.**

 **We can't just leave Johann's treasures here either.**  
 **Dagur will steal them! And use the profits to build a new armada.**  
 **\- Not if we steal them first.**  
 **\- That is the dumbest idea I've ever heard.**  
 **I hereby disown you! Actually, you know what? I sort of like it.**  
 **Welcome back to the family.**

"And you call yourself the leader when I'm the one coming up with awesome ideas." retorted Ruffnut.

"Please. You just state the obvious everytime." said Astrid.

 **Here's the plan: we search the ships, gather up Johann's treasure, and take it back to Berk.**  
 **But keep your eyes open for Dagur.**  
 **He could show up at any time.**  
 **[hissing] What is that? Eh, has Dagur's voice changed? Eels! Everybody, get to your dragons before they get spooked and take off! Ooh, hold me, Meatlug! - Hookfang! - Stormfly! [Snotlout screaming] [growling] Calm down, bud.**  
 **It's only a couple of eels.**

"Have you ever seen eels like that before? You couldn't of been serious." questioned Astrid.

 **Really big, screaming, mean eels.**  
 **[all grunting] The eels are pulling the ship down! [all grunt] Fishlegs, grab my foot!**

"See, I'm fast on my feet." said Snotlout while stepping on a _spying platypus_ _with a hat_ without noticing-somehow.

 _Meanwhile, in Dansville: Phineas and Ferb see Perry lying helpless on the ground, with a mangled hat. Shocked to see such a thing, they question their humanity. Everyone else watching the "stream" in Danville rushes to their house and start shouting and rioting. What would happen now to the beloved brothers?_

 **Oh, you ate a full breakfast.**  
 **\- You ate everybody's breakfast.**

"I did- kinda- yeah." said Fishlegs ashamed.

 ** _\- We're gonna live! - Hold it Aah! - Astrid! No! - Most of us are gonna live!_**

"That was encouraging to hear when I was falling." said Astrid.

 **-(Hiccup saves Astrid) Hiccup! Thanks, Hiccup.**

"How hot- I mean sweet!" said Heather while blushing.

"How were you not that wet after getting out of the water?" asked Fishlegs.

"My clothes must have been resistant." said Astrid.

 **Pardon me, does anyone else think that Johann could have warned us about I don't know [yelling] the giant screaming eels?! Snotlout, would you relax? The dragons will be back.**  
 **In the meantime, we stick with the plan.**  
 **We find Johann's treasure, quietly.**  
 **[sighs] Why are you staring at that ship? Because I'm thinking of checking it out.**  
 **The Reaper? The ship Johann warned us about? Exactly.**

"I'll have a McRebel with extra cheesyness." said Snotlout.

 **A ship covered with booby traps from stem to stern.**  
 **I'm thinking, what is on there they don't want people to find? This boat is definitely not from the archipelago.**  
 **These carvings, the design on the sail I've never seen anything like this.**  
 **And this metal [sniffs, grunts] Come on, bud, it's just an empty cage.**  
 **[both] Ah! [groans] Okay, now now it's an empty cage.**

"Odin's beard! It was a white bird! How did you not see it?" questioned Snotlout.

 **[Tuffnut] Jewels, jewels! You know what we're gonna do? We're bringing them back for the family.**  
 **Mom will be so happy.**  
 **Wait, but how are we going to carry all these back to Berk? [gasps] Great idea, sis! I can't believe I didn't think about that.**  
 **Here, I may do it too.**  
 **I'm also gonna put jewels in your mouth.**

Hiccup sighed and face palmed.

 **[grunting] Yeah! I gotta keep mine empty so I can talk.**

"Next time I'm gonna put an entire bag in your mouth Tuff." said Astrid.

 **Ah! [muffled] Keep comin'.**  
 **Keep 'em coming.**

* * *

 **Ah! Ooh! Whoo! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Fishlegs! [giggles] Maps, old books, charts! Oh ho ho ho! There's no greater treasure than knowledge.**

"That was something..." said Hiccup slowly.

"You make Hiccup look like a Barbarian." said Snotlout.

 **I'm gonna be rich! I'm gonna be rich! Rich, rich, rich, rich, rich! Hmm, well, hello, Mr.**  
 **Ornate Box.**  
 **What treasures do you hold? [laughs] Rich! Ho! Rich! Hair! Ew! Who keeps hair in a box? There's got to be more! More hair? Ech! Man, what a rip-off.**

"Looks like Ruffnut's hair." said Tuffnut. Ruffnut kneed him.

 **Or is it? [Nordic accent] I'm Stoick the Vast! Hiccup, you're such a disappointment! Why can't you be more like Snotlout? Eh, I'm Ruffnut or am I Tuffnut? Who can tell? [laughs] I'm Oh, actually, this is kind of nice.**

"That." Astrid started.

"Was." Fishlegs followed.

"The." Hiccup continued.

"Most." Heather encored.

"Cupcake Butt." Ruffnut twisted it.

"Donkey performance ever!" Tuffnut soiled it. Soiled it!

"Maybe I was in la la land." Snotlout confessed.

"More like Colorado." Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut.

"My dad has never said the Snotlout part."

"And Ruffnut's butt is way bigger than mine." said Tuffnut. Ruffnut pushed Tuffnut on the ground right next to the helpless Perry. He didn't notice though.

 **Come on, bud.**  
 **Don't you want to see what's down below? [growls] All right, fine.**  
 **Guess I'm going alone.**  
 **Ah! Whoa! Whoa! Okay.**  
 **Nobody goes to this much trouble unless there's something on this boat that they don't want found.**  
 **[snorts] [lock rattling] Watch your step, bud.**  
 **Ooh, Toothless.**

"Your dialogue consists of one word. Bud." said Heather.

"It's a tick." said Hiccup.

 **One of the benefits of a metal leg, I suppose.**

"What other benefits are there? Any kinky ones?" asked Tuffnut with a weird look. Hiccup sighed.

 **Okay, let's just take this nice and Toothless.**  
 **Dragon bones.**  
 **[whimpers] I'm sorry you had to see this, bud.**

"Who cares. It's just old bones." said Snotlout. Hiccup glared like Superman at Batman.

 **Whoever commanded this ship was certainly no friend of dragons.**

"So that crossed Valka off the list of potential ship rulers." said Astrid.

 **Let's get out of here.**  
 **[metal creaking, banging] All right, come on, Toothless! Let's go!**

"Those arrows were so slow that even Fishlegs could outrun them." said Tuffnut.

 **Commander's quarters.**  
 **Stay close, bud.**  
 **Okay, so here's the plan [blast] I like yours better.**

"Anyone else would have blasted it even quicker." said Snotlout.

 **[low snarl] What is this thing? Whatever it is, if it's on this ship, it's no good for dragons.**  
 **Which means we're not leaving it here for Dagur.**  
 **Ech.**  
 **Hmm.**  
 **Huh.**  
 **Well, that wasn't too.. Giant axe! Toothless, run! Watch it, Toothless! Whoa! Toothless, hold.**

"That was an easy escape." said Heather.

 **Hiccup! Did you miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you.**  
 **Every day for three years, I thought about you.**

"Creepy." said Tuffnut.

 **\- Astrid! - And you too, Mr.**  
 **Night Fury.**  
 **Sorry, Hiccup.**  
 **He got the drop on us - while we were searching - Uh, quiet! Can't you see my brother and I are having a moment? I'm not your brother and we are definitely - not having a moment.**  
 **\- Oh, well, I was.**  
 **Look at you, all growed up! And quite the ladies' man, I'd wager.**

"The heir is always a ladies man. He has the dough. It's a woman catcher." said Ruffnut.

 **\- Hmm? Hmm? - Dagur, what do you want? - Duh, he wants the jewels.**  
 **\- He's not getting my family's jewels.**  
 **No way! And I'll protect them at all cost! Also, what is with that hair? Ha! It's royal hair, I'll have you know.**  
 **Haven't gotten rid of the Greek chorus, I see.**

"He has a point." said Astrid.

"More like a pint. We are not Greek!" said Tuffnut.

 **Anyway, yes, I'll take the jewels.**  
 **His too.**  
 **[grunts] Watch it, pal! [laughs] [spits] - Oh! [gagging] - Oops, thought that was the guy.**

"Stupid." said Ruffnut.

 **Never can tell with those two.**

"Do I have to flash him or something?" asked Ruffnut concerned. She was met by a crowd of NO!

 **[guard spits] And I'll also take whatever it is you're hiding behind your back.**  
 **Come on, hand it over like a good boy.**  
 **Brothers share, you know.**  
 **You know you're not going to get very far - with that thing, right? - Oh, boy, here we go.**  
 **Must we always do the same dance, Hiccup, you and I? Not that you're not a fabulous dancer.**

"Now I wanna see Hiccup dance for real." said Tuffnut.

"Good idea Tuffnut. We'll check his moves out later." said Astrid with a smirk.

 **[growls] - Easy, bud, not yet.**  
 **\- That's right, Mr.**  
 **Night Fury.**  
 **Today is not the day, but it's coming! And soon.**  
 **Now, if you'll excuse me.**  
 **I've got people to see, an army to build, revenge to plot.**  
 **Ooh, so much to do and so little time! Isn't this exciting, Hiccup? You You must have been so bored over the last three years.**  
 **Yeah, he's got a point about that.**  
 **Not enough explosions.**

"I agree with us so much sis." Ruffnut nodded to Tuffnut.

 **Alas, my time here has come to an end.**  
 **Farewell for now, brother.**  
 **Until we meet again on the field of battle.**  
 **[grunts] [grunting, calling out] [music] Forget about us! Go after him! What are you waiting for?! [blows] - Are you guys sure you'll be okay? - We're fine! Go!**

"Not a good decision in retrospect." said Astrid.

 **[growls] Here they come, sir, just like you said.**  
 **Still predictable, aren't you, brother? [men grunting] Fire! [grunts] You missed, brother! Hiccup, you should know by now, - I never miss.**

"Bullshit." coughed Snotlout.

 **\- Oh, no! [all grunting, shouting] - Oh! Hiccup! - Get us out of here! [all shouting] [Dagur] What's it going to be, Hiccup? Catch me, save your friends? Ooh, tough one! Glad I'm not in your shoe.**  
 **[Dagur cackling]**

"That's the end?" asked Tuffnut.

"Of the first episode. Second one says it is loading. We have thirty two seconds." said Fishlegs.

"Welp, this is certainly something." said Hiccup.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. This took some time to format, but I got a little lazy and finished it a little later than I probably should have. The next ones will be in way quicker. Now lets answer some reviews-**

 **Litwick723- :]**

 **Boltguard- I binge watched it right when it came out. No regrets.**

 **Monrou Beta- I'm doing the episodes in order. Thanks! I'll check those stories out.**

 **Happy Pup- Here's your bone :D**

 **RyanKRage- I'll check yo story out**

 **Misty and FFReviwer- Thanks and you could expect some modern day item confusion for sure! Maybe just not in this chapter, with the crockpot, star wars, and cod reference lol**

 **Episode 2 reactions next! Will Perry be okay? Will the Gang be shocked by episode 2? Will they figure out computers for good? Stay Tooned for more cheesy sentences!**


End file.
